marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Phineas Mason (Earth-616)
| Alignment = Neutral | Relatives = Deborah Watts Mason (wife, deceased), Rick Mason (son, allegedly deceased), unnamed grandson, unnamed granddaughter | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Small fix-it shop, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 170 lbs | Eyes = Grey | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover Vol. 12 | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Criminal outfitter and technician | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Amazing Spider-Man #2 | HistoryText = Tinkerer's first known job was when he helped Quentin Beck masquerade as an alien . He reappeared, reconstructing the Spider-Mobile at the orders of the Kingpin and attacking Spider-Man with it . Over the following years he constructed or improved the weapons and equipment of various super-villains, including Whirlwind, Grim Reaper and Trapster, as well as the villainesses turned superheroines Diamondback and the Black Cat. Deadline After being sent to prison by Judge Hart and loosing his son The Agent to criminals the Judge had set free The Tinkerer tried to set him up. However, in the process he accidentally killed the judge's wife and seriously injured the Judge. Feeling guilty for his actions he attempted to revive him. He succeeded but through unknown means the Judge gained super natural powers but had no memory of the Tinkerers actions. Using his new powers, the pair tracked and killed several criminals before the journalist Katherine Farrell began investigating. She eventually uncovered the truth and told the Judge about the Tinkerer accidentally killing his wife. In his anger, the Judge unleashed the Jury who did not slay Mason because they deemed him repenting for what he had done and the Judge left Mason. Civil War Ironically and unfortunately, while out buying ice cream for his grandchildren, the Tinkerer was arrested for not registering under the Superhuman Registration Act despite being retired and no longer active. He was not given a fair trial and was sentenced to prison in the Negative Zone during the Civil War. He apparently escaped, but was apprehended by Spider-Man and Iron Man and charged for having black market connections by selling illegal superhero equipment. Secret Invsion When Lyja transported the Baxter Building into the Negative Zone as the Secret Invasion began, the Human Torch and The Thing sought out the Tinkerer's aid to rebuild Reed Richards' portal generator so that they could return to Earth and fight the Skrulls. However, the former villain refused, stating that he lost his family when he was arrested and saw nothing to gain from aiding the heroes. Franklin pleaded with the man, saying that his father would not have supported the arrest of the Tinkerer because he was a good man and begged for help. The Tinkerer was moved to tears by the young boy's plea and agreed to aid them. He, along with Grimm, Storm, Valeria Richards, and Franklin returned to Earth in the war-torn New York City. | Powers = | Abilities = Scientific Genius: The Tinkerer possesses extensive knowledge in a wide variety of scientific disciplines, as well as a high degree of expertise in designing and manufacturing innovative weapons and devices, even by using parts from pre-existing devices as unsophisticated as a color television set or an automatic gun. | Strength = Normal human male with minimal regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Paraplegic: After being tracked down by the Punisher, he was spared an untimely death because he technically did not commit any crime and was merely guilty of working for criminals. So the Punisher let him off "light" by severing his spinal cord with a screw driver; the Punisher version of "a warning". He later regained the use of his legs under unknown circumstances. | Equipment = Various items he has invented. | Transportation = | Weapons = Various weapons he has invented. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Agent (Rick Mason) * Black Cat * Rocket Racer List of Appearances *Amazing Spider-Man #2 - First Appearance *Amazing Spider-Man #159 *Amazing Spider-Man #160 }} Category:Geniuses Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Humans